EITC Secret Files
The EITC Secret Files are a series of top secret EITC documents seen by only a handful of eyes, and no, Captain Leon has not seen them. These files contain papers on previous leaders, all members, battle plans, and ships. Here are some things allowed to be released to the general public: The Watch List The Watch List is the list of the top ten most wanted people. The list is a follows: 10. Unknown 9. Unknown 8. Capt. Skull X(Unofficial) 7.Edgar Wildrat(Unofficial) 6. Lee Knite(Official) 5. Marceline(Official) 4. Jack Sparrow(Official) 3. Pearson Wright(Official) 2. Ben Goldeagle(Official) 1. Captain Leon(Official) EITC Treasure Fleet Plans EITC Leviathan -- Launch date: January 22, 1722 (2011) - 2:22 PM CST EITC Intrepid -- Launch date: February 4th, 1722 (2011) - 3:10 PM CST HMS Conqueror -- Launch date: UNKNOWN CLASSIFIED Mission: Get shipments of Lost/Cursed Blades to Fort Righteous from Raven's Cove. Escort ships: Needed. Four Six. EITC Tyrant. Kill all pirates who attempt to stop this shipment at all costs. Failure is not an option. EITC Black Guard Interrogation Plans Mission: Send EITC Black Guard to Port Royal to interrogate pirates on the whereabouts of the Marceline guild Date: May 24 and 25, 1720 (2009) Interrogators: Captain Ellison Shaw, Private Millard Wingate, Lieutenant Clayton Meade, etc. Notable EITC Ships These include some of the most powerful and famous EITC ships on the seas today. The list is as follows: HMS Supreme -- Main EITC flagship Protect at all costs! HMS Imperial -- King's Flagship Protect at all costs! HMS Bloodless -- Fleet ship HMS Victoria -- Fleet ship EITC Intrepid -- EITC Treasure Fleet flagship -- Firebrand; Roundshot -- 79-81 EITC Leviathan -- EITC Treasure Fleet flagship -- Chain Shot; Firebrand -- 79-81 EITC Conqueror -- EITC Treasure Fleet flagship -- Chain shot; Explosive -- 79-81 EITC Tyrant -- EITC Treasure Fleet escort War Frigate -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 69-71 EITC Juggernaut -- EITC War Frigate -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 43-45 EITC Behemoth -- EITC War Galleon -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 40-42 EITC Warlord -- EITC War Frigate -- Roundshot; Firebrand -- 33 EITC Corsair -- EITC War Sloop -- Firebrand; Explosive -- 37-39 Notable EITC Officers These are some of the most well known men in service to the EITC. Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard -- EITC Lord Marshal (First in Command) Supreme Lord Giratina Origin Forme -- EITC Supreme Lord (Second in Command) High Lord Johnny Goldtimbers -- EITC High Lord (Third in Command) Lord Benjamin Macmorgan -- EITC Lord (Forth in Command) John Breasly -- King of England, Past Assassin Captain Ryan -- Head of the British Royal Navy Pablo Swordmaster -- EITC Lord William O'roberts -- EITC Lord Poeman -- EITC Spy Usman -- EITC General Robert Mcroberts -- EITC General Captain Leon -- Grand Lord of the EITC Dishonorable Discharge Warskull -- EITC Assassin Traitor Richard Hookskull -- EITC General Left Ben Goldeagle -- EITC Member Given "Pirate" Brand EITC Invasion Plans The Invasion of Tortuga: Stand in line to intimidate pirates. PvP if necessary. Attack after 30 min(s) of standing. leave nothing alive. Padres Del Fuego: CLASSIFIED! Rumrunner's Isle: Take EITC platoon to take the island. Raven's Cove: CLASSIFIED! Isla Perdida: Use an EITC platoon to take the island. Documents Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard Player name: Samuel Redbeard Status: Alive, healthy Position: Lord Marshal, First in Command Job(s): Works for East India Trading Company, Royal Navy Ship(s): HMS Supreme, Sea King Fort(s): Fort Righteous Skills: Cannon: 25 Sailing: 30 (Mastered) Sword: 30 (Mastered) Shooting: 30 (Mastered) Doll: 30 (Mastered) Dagger: 30 (Mastered) Grenade: 23 Staff: 30 (Mastered) Potions: 11 Fishing: 12 King John Breasly Player name: John Breasly Status: Alive, healthy Position: King of England ﻿Job(s):Elder of the East India Trading Company, Co-Leader of Royal Navy, Leader of His Majesty's Fleet, King Ship(s): HMS Imperial, Golden Dragon, Silver Dragon Fort(s): Fort Charles Skills: Cannon: 14 Sailing: 24 Sword: 30 (Mastered) Shooting: 15 Doll: 8 Dagger: 24 Grenade: 7 Staff: 12 Potions: 10 Fishing: 20 (Mastered) High Lord Johnny Goldtimbers Player Name: Johnny Goldtimbers Status: Alive, elderly Position: High Lord of the East India Trading Company Job(s): Elder of the East India Trading Company, High Admiral of the Black Guard Armada Captain of: HMS Supreme Fort(s): Resides in Kingshead Fort Skills: Cannon: 22 Sailing: 26 Sword: 30 (Mastered) Shooting: 30 (Mastered) Doll: 30 (Mastered) Dagger: 30 (Mastered) Grenade: 29 Staff: 30 Potions: 13 Fishing: 20 (Mastered) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories